


Rainy Season

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Mental Health Issues, coffee shop AU, writer!Ginoza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new writer at the cafe, and Kougami is interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Season

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt, torturedwriter!ginoza. Um...enjoy!

It's raining. 

It's been raining for a week, and Kougami is sick of it. He's sick of feeling damp everywhere he goes. He's sick of having to drag around his umbrella. He's sick of the precinct and its strange lack of heat, even though when it's summer it's boiling.

The only good thing about the rain is that it makes him appreciate the warmth of his favorite cafe even more. 

The cafe is situated in the center of town, right near the precinct, and even though it's small, it never feels crowded. Not that they have any trouble getting business. They get their fair share of regulars and customers who take their drinks to go. The ones who stay are rewarded with comfy chairs and shelves of books scattered throughout the place, and soft lighting. It's calming.

Kougami first took Akane there when she became his partner. “Everyone needs a place to relax. This is mine.” She fell in love, and the two of them have been returning ever since. 

Kougami knows the regulars there, which is why he's surprised to see a man sitting at his usual favorite spot by the window, hunched over a notebook. He's never seen that man before. 

“How are you today?” Kagari, one of the two owners, asks as Kougami and Akane approach the counter. 

“Fine,” Kougami says, at the same time as Akane gives Kagari a small smile and says, “Good. How's Hinakawa?” 

“You ask after him before you ask about me?” Kagari puts a hand to his chest. “I'm wounded, Akane-chan.” 

“How are you, Kagari?” 

“Fine. And so's Sho. He's out exploring different kinds of tea. We're thinking of adding some more to our menu.”

“But you do coffee just fine,” Kougami says. 

“Yeah, well, tea's the new thing, isn't it,” Kagari says, leaning against the counter. “I guess it's more calming than coffee. Speaking of which, your regular orders?” 

Akane and Kougami nod. Kagari sets about making the drinks, and asks them as he does, “Any interesting stories today?” 

“It's raining and all the criminals are lazy,” Kougami says. He sees movement out of the corner of his eye and turns his head, slightly, just in time to see the man with the notebook duck his head back down. 

“Good. Wouldn't wanna be chasing them in that weather,” Kagari says. “Poor Sho, running around in the rain all day.” 

“You don't feel that sorry for him,” Akane says, grinning. 

“No, I don't,” Kagari says, steaming milk. “Because he gets to taste all this good tea and I'm stuck talking to you and slaving away at the machines.” 

“We're your favorites,” Kougami says. “Admit it.” 

“Sho is my favorite,” Kagari mutters, and his cheeks go slightly red when Kougami laughs and Akane makes an “aww” sound. 

“Besides him,” Kougami says, “it's us, isn't it?” 

“Just for that drinks aren't on me today,” Kagari says, setting both Kougami's and Akane's coffees on the counter. 

“But it's raining,” Kougami says. “We came all the way from the precinct. In the rain. Just for you.” 

“It's like two blocks,” Kagari points out. 

“Please?” 

Kagari sighs. “Fine. Whatever. Next time, the drinks won't be on me.” 

“Thank you.” Kougami and Akane take their drinks and head off to a free table by one of the bookshelves. 

Akane glances at the books as soon as she sits down. Kougami has a clear view of the door—he never likes having his back to an entrance no matter where he goes. This also gives him a view of the man by the window, who is still writing. 

“I should read some of these,” Akane says. 

Kougami is only half paying attention. He looks at the man more closely. He's wearing a dark blue sweater that seems almost too big for him, and he holds himself like he's cold. His dark hair is pulled into a ponytail, but some of it covers his face, obscuring his eyes. His mouth moves slightly as he writes. 

Kougami finds himself smirking, a little. A real pen and a real notebook in a coffee shop. One of those hipsters Kagari complains about. 

Akane takes a book from the shelf and starts reading the back cover. They don't always talk during these periods of relaxation, because they spend all day talking, and sometimes nights. The coffee shop is a good chance to interact with people who aren't police—usually Kagari or Hinakawa—and turn their brains off for half an hour. 

As he watches the writer, Kougami wonders if this man will become another regular. He's seen a lot of them come and go. There's the two women, one blonde and one dark-haired, who come here on lunch dates sometimes. There's the schoolgirls who show up and are surprisingly mature for teenagers. There's a man called Choe, whom Kougami has only seen once but Kagari talks about all the time because of how cool his hacking skills are. 

The most impressive thing about the writer is that he doesn't stop writing. Kougami wonders how his hand doesn't cramp.

And then their half hour is up, and Kougami and Akane have to leave. 

But the next two times Kougami returns, the writer is there. Writing. And Kougami begins to get curious about what he's writing about. 

*

“Kou-chan! Where's Akane-chan? You know I'd much rather see her!” 

“How rude. She's got the day off, actually. You're busy.” 

“Yeah, well, no one wants to be outside when it's like this.” 

Ginoza lowers his head, wishing that he'd brought headphones. Ordinarily the chatter of other people is comforting. The cafe owner amuses him, even though they don't talk much. Some of the regulars seem like friendly enough people, not that he talks to them. 

But today the voices cut into his head. They make his skin crawl, make him feel ill. He doesn't know why. He knows he should leave, but he doesn't want to go back to his apartment. He doesn't want to be alone any more than he has to be. 

“It's a good thing she's not here, there's nowhere to sit. Should I make your drink to go?” 

“Ah...no.” 

Ginoza closes his eyes. When he looks at his notebook again, the words swim in front of him. He's only written a few lines today in shaky handwriting. He stares at the white space beyond the last sentence and tries to think of what the next words should be. He knows what should happen. But he can't get those words down. 

“Mind if I sit here?” 

His head jerks up at the voice, and he sees a man with messy hair standing over him, holding a coffee cup in his hands. Ginoza has seen him around before, usually with a young woman. He knows they're both police officers. 

“Sure,” he says, and looks back down at his paper, pleading for his ability to write to return, just so he can look busy enough to ignore the man who's now sitting across from him. 

And then a loud crash makes him jump. 

“Oh, shit,” the man across from him says. 

Ginoza looks around, sees the orange-haired owner kneeling in the middle of the floor, holding his hand. There's shards of broken coffee cups around him. And his hand is bleeding. 

“Kagari, do you need help?” The man across from him starts to stand, but Kagari waves him off. 

“I'm good. Just need to clean this up,” he waves his bloody hand, “and then clean this up,” he gestures to the floor, then stands up and hurries behind the counter. 

The bright red blood coupled with the shock of the noise leaves Ginoza feeling ill. He stares at the shards a little too long, thinking about things breaking, blood spilling uncontrollably all over the floor, not in the body where it should be--

“This happens at least once a month,” a voice cuts into his thoughts. 

“W-what?” Ginoza turns, sees the man across from him watching him closely. 

“Kagari. He's clumsy. They go through a lot of cups.” 

“Oh. Uh...” Ginoza takes a deep breath, shuddering. His thoughts derailed enough that it leaves him dazed. 

“I'm Kougami Shinya, by the way,” the man says, extending a hand. 

Ginoza takes it, shakes it hard so that Kougami can't tell he's shaking. “Ginoza Nobuchika.” 

“Sorry I interrupted your work before,” Kougami says. “What're you writing?” 

“You're police, aren't you?” Ginoza asks. He doesn't mean to say that, but the words force themselves out. 

Kougami looks surprised. “Yeah, I am. A detective, along with my partner. You've probably seen her.” 

Ginoza nods. “I'm writing a novel.” 

“Oh? First one?” 

“No.” 

“You're published?” 

“If I say yes, are you going to look up my stuff?” Ginoza asks. 

“I love to read,” Kougami says. “So I might. But don't you like it when people read your work?” 

“I usually don't know them personally,” Ginoza says. 

“Can I ask what your novel is about?”

“I'd rather not say,” Ginoza says. “I'm still writing it.” Even though he knows exactly what it's about. 

Kougami nods. “I guess it's hard to really know until you're finished.” 

“What?” 

“It's like a case,” Kougami says. “You think it's going to be one thing, but they always surprise you. You look back and it isn't what you expected at all. I've always thought writing might be a bit like that.” He laughs. “Of course, that's probably because I look at everything like a detective. You probably feel differently.” 

Ginoza shrugs, takes a sip of his coffee. It's cold by now. Kougami is watching him. What he's looking for, Ginoza doesn't know. But suddenly, he wants out. 

He puts down his cup, picks up his notebook and says, “I'm sorry. I have to go.” 

“I'll see you around,” Kougami says, looking confused. 

Ginoza nods, jerkily, and walks out. 

*

There are seven pills left and he doesn't want to ask for more. 

But he always does. 

It's been like this even before. It's been such a long time that Ginoza doesn't know what normal is anymore, if it even exists. He still feels foolish for freaking out over the blood in the cafe, and oddly thankful to Kougami for derailing his thoughts before they could take over. 

That kind of reaction to blood is a new thing. 

Ginoza swallows the pill, hopes it will make him hate himself a little bit less. They don't seem to be working as well. Maybe it's not him, but the situation he's in. He can't be sure. He never is. Six left. He puts the bottle away and crawls into bed, pulling the covers over his head. It's early, but there's nothing else to do but sleep. He can't write. 

He closes his eyes and hopes he won't dream. 

*

“I talked to the writer.” 

“Congratulations,” Akane says. She's only half paying attention to him, typing up a report. She's meticulous about her reports, and Kougami isn't, which is why he's not writing one. 

“The new one,” Kougami insists. “At the cafe. I don't think he's a hipster.” 

“Is this you taking Kagari's advice about talking to people who aren't police?” Akane asks. “I can let you go alone if you want today.” 

“That's not what I'm saying,” Kougami says. “And no, I just found him interesting. I might've scared him off, though.” 

“What?” Akane does turn her attention to him now. 

“He seemed nervous,” Kougami says. “And he left. I don't think he would've left if I hadn't sat down.” 

“You don't know that,” Akane says. “I'm going to add to Kagari's advice.” 

Kougami regards her warily. “What?” 

“Don't make assumptions.” 

Kougami's mouth drops open. “I don't make assumptions.” 

“Yes you do,” Akane says. “You think because you're good at reading people you can assume things about them. That's something that most people don't like.” 

“Hang on,” Kougami says. 

“Don't treat him like you would a suspect,” Akane adds. 

“I don't treat people like that,” Kougami says, frowning. “I was just curious. Wait—does that mean you actually think I scared him off?” 

“I didn't say that,” Akane says. 

“But you're thinking it,” Kougami says. 

“That's an assumption.” Akane turns back to her report. 

*

The cafe is quiet. Kagari and Hinakawa are both behind the counter today, though Hinakawa typically prefers making drinks and food rather than interacting with customers. In fact, Kougami isn't sure he's ever seen Hinakawa take orders, or work without Kagari at his side. 

“When's this rain gonna let up?” Kougami asks as he goes up to the register. 

“Where's Akane?” Kagari asks. Hinakawa looks towards them, surprised. 

“She's decided to let me out on my own,” Kougami says. “Apparently I need more social interaction.” 

“I saw you talking to that guy who's almost as quiet as Sho,” Kagari says, and Hinakawa looks away. “Not that that's a bad thing,” Kagari adds quickly, “but I was surprised he even talked to you. He barely talks to me, and I take his orders.” 

“There was nowhere else to sit.” 

“I don't talk to everyone I sit next to,” Kagari says. 

“That's a lie,” Hinakawa mutters. 

Kagari smiles. “Alright, but most people don't. You find out what he's writing?” 

“He wouldn't tell me,” Kougami says. 

Hinakawa places a drink on the counter. 

“Efficient,” Kagari says. “Thanks, Sho.” Hinakawa nods and ducks back behind the espresso machines. 

Kougami pays for his drink this time and goes to sit by the window. Ginoza isn't in. 

He arrives about ten minutes later, shaking off rain and heading to counter to get his coffee. Kougami watches him, his brief interaction with Kagari. He gets his drink, turns around, and locks eyes with Kougami. 

Kougami smiles at him. 

Ginoza pales a bit, which makes Kougami wonder if he really did scare him the other day. But then Ginoza walks over, places his drink on the table, and says, “Mind if I sit?” 

“Not at all.” 

Ginoza sits, cupping his drink. 

“I thought I scared you, the other day,” Kougami says. “But I guess I was wrong, because you're willingly sitting with me.” 

Ginoza looks startled, but covers it up by saying, “I like this table.” 

“Are you from around here?” 

“Yes.” Ginoza takes a sip of his drink. “But I recently moved from another part of the city.” 

“Why?” 

“I needed a change.” Ginoza looks down at his drink. “You come here every day.” 

“Yeah. I need a break from the precinct,” Kougami says. 

“Where's your friend?” 

“She thinks I should spend less time talking to people I work with.” 

Ginoza stares at him. Kougami can't help noting that his eyes are nice, even partially hidden by hair as they are. “And that means me?” 

“If you want,” Kougami says. “I thought you'd want to write, though.” 

“I thought I would,” Ginoza says. “I have a bit of a block at the moment.” 

“So writer's block is a real thing?” 

Ginoza nods.

“What do you do when you're not writing?” Kougami asks. 

“It's a full-time job,” Ginoza says. “I'm lucky that way. I have a dog. We'd spend more time outside but the rain has been making it hard.” 

“And the cold,” Kougami adds. 

“I don't mind the cold,” Ginoza says. 

“So you came today...to talk? To observe?” Kougami asks. He realizes, as soon as he asks it, that he's doing exactly what Akane told him not to. 

“Does it matter?” Ginoza asks. “I like this place.” 

“It's nice,” Kougami agrees. “The owners are my friends.” 

“They're good people,” Ginoza says. 

“Kagari told me he asked what kind of book you were writing.” 

“He asks a new question every day,” Ginoza says. “I only answer some of them.” 

“Because you want to remain mysterious?” 

“No.” Ginoza makes a sound that could be a laugh. Or a scoff. “Because the answers aren't very interesting.” 

Kougami raises an eyebrow. “By who's standards?” 

“Mine.” Ginoza meets Kougami's eyes. “You don't like not knowing things, do you?” 

“What gave you that idea?” Kougami asks. “That I'm a detective? Or that I keep asking you questions even though I probably shouldn't be?” 

“Shouldn't be?” Ginoza takes another sip of his coffee. 

“My friend told me not to,” Kougami says. “It's a bad habit.” 

“Your friend gives a lot of good advice,” Ginoza says. “I should have coffee with her sometime.” The slight upward turn of his lips before he covers his mouth with his coffee cup tells Kougami that he's joking, and it surprises him more than it should. 

“Hey, I'm perfectly good company,” Kougami says. “Bad habits aside.” 

“There's more than one?” 

“Unfortunately.” 

“Do you have any good habits?” 

“I like to read,” Kougami says. “Mostly science-fiction, but I've probably borrowed every book in here at least once. I'd read yours, too.” 

“You mean you didn't go home and look me up?” Ginoza asks. 

“No.” Ordinarily he might have, but maybe it was the thought of scaring Ginoza away that had made him reconsider. “Do you want me to?” 

“Do you have to?” Ginoza asks. 

“If I really wanted to read your books,” Kougami says. “I've heard that you can tell a lot about an author through their writing.” 

“You'd analyze me like that,” Ginoza says, paling. 

Kougami realizes how it sounds and shakes his head. “Not like that. I mean yeah, I do analyze what I read but if you didn't want me to do that with you--” 

“You probably wouldn't be able to help yourself,” Ginoza murmurs, setting down his cup. 

“How do you know?” 

“You remind me of people I've known,” Ginoza says, standing up. 

“People you've known,” Kougami repeats. 

“Police,” Ginoza says, shortly, and then he's gone. 

Kougami watches him walk through the rain. His drink has gone cold. 

*

Ginoza doesn't show up the next day, the day after that, and the day after that. 

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder,” Kagari says when Kougami mentions it. “Maybe he's trying to get you to like him more.” 

“I doubt it,” Kougami says. He's been tempted to look up a lot of things in Ginoza's absence. Like Ginoza's writing. The police that Ginoza may have known. The way he referred to them suggests that they've died. It sends a chill down Kougami's spine. Those kinds of deaths are usually gruesome. Their own recent one...he doesn't want to think about that. 

“Maybe he's scared,” Hinakawa says, barely audible over the whir of the steamer. 

“Scared?” Kougami repeats. It makes sense, if he takes what Ginoza has said with how he's acted. 

“What do you mean?” Kagari asks. 

“Something's wrong,” Hinakawa murmurs. “He doesn't have someone like you.” 

Kagari's cheeks turn slightly red. “How do you know that? Do you talk to him?” 

“No,” Hinakawa says. “He just looks...like I did.” 

“Like you did?” Kougami repeats. Hinakawa shakes his head. 

Kagari turns back towards Kougami, giving him a look that tells him not to press the matter. “I'm sure he'll turn up again,” he says. “Maybe he just doesn't want to deal with the weather. Hey, maybe next time you should invite him to your house or something.” 

“For what?” Kougami asks. 

“Dinner?” 

“Don't invite him to the precinct,” Hinakawa says, placing Kougami's drink on the counter. 

“Sound advice,” Kagari says. “Have you looked him up?” 

“That would be creepy.” 

“You have a database where you can look people up, right?” Kagari asks. “Choe told me about it. Said he got--” Kagari shuts his mouth. 

“Choe told you about it,” Kougami says, taking his drink. “I might have to meet this Choe.” 

“Forget it,” Kagari mutters, turning away. “You're right, it's creepy. Forget I said anything.” 

“Is Choe in this database?” 

“You have a big mouth,” Hinakawa tells Kagari, though he looks fond while saying it. 

Kagari pouts. “Or I have the worst friends.” 

* 

Kougami doesn't do the creepy police officer thing of typing Ginoza's name into the database and seeing what comes up. He keeps his normal routine until the following week, when the idea of inviting Ginoza to dinner grows on him. So he starts going to the cafe later, when he knows he'll have time after to eat. 

Ginoza is there the second day of this, staring out the window, notebook again absent. He doesn't notice Kougami until Kougami sits across from him and says, “Hey.” 

Ginoza turns to him. He looks exhausted, and gives Kougami a weak smile. “Hi.” 

“I haven't seen you in a while,” Kougami says. 

“Yeah.” Ginoza glances back out the window. 

“I was wondering,” Kougami says, and Ginoza looks at him, “if you wanted to go to dinner.” 

“Why?” 

“I, uh...I'm interested in you.” It comes out a little too quick. 

Ginoza stares at him. “What?” 

“Yeah.” 

“No.” 

Kougami nearly chokes on his drink. “Wait, why?” 

“I can't,” Ginoza says. 

“Is it because I'm a detective?” Kougami asks. That's usually the first thing that turns people off to him. To any of them, for various reasons. And then he thinks about what Hinakawa said, and about Ginoza's tiredness. 

Ginoza sighs. 

“Can we at least, I don't know, take a walk?” Kougami asks. “I want to talk to you.” 

“In the rain?” Ginoza asks. 

“Somehow I don't think you mind,” Kougami tells him. 

“I don't.” Ginoza doesn't move for a moment. And then he shifts, stands up, puts on his jacket. “Okay.” 

Kougami stands as well, drains the rest of his drink, and follows Ginoza outside. 

As they start to walk, Kougami notices that Ginoza doesn't have an umbrella. It's not raining hard, but it's enough to get them wet. He considers taking his own out, offering to share, but he doesn't. He doesn't think that Ginoza would take him up on that offer. 

For a few minutes they walk aimlessly, neither talking. Kougami waits for Ginoza to talk, first. He knows that if he forces anything, Ginoza will shut down. And this could very well be their last chance to talk. 

It takes him by surprise, how much he wants to keep Ginoza around. 

“I'm writing a story about a detective,” Ginoza says after a moment. Kougami glances at him, waiting for him to continue, and he does. “I've never written about them before. But it's about the people they leave behind.” 

“Leave behind,” Kougami repeats. 

“That's what you do, isn't it?” Ginoza asks, a bit sharp. “For the sake of everyone else, you risk your lives. And you leave the people closest to you behind. Because the job takes everything.” 

Kougami can't tell him he's wrong. He doesn't have anyone like that. Almost everyone he cares about works with him. 

“My father was a detective. And so was my best friend. They worked together,” Ginoza continues, staring ahead. “They both died in a shootout. I never thought I'd lose both of them at the same time. My friend used to tell me that loss is just part of the job.” 

Kougami takes a sharp breath. He's said those words. He's been told those words. 

“But it's not my job,” Ginoza chokes. 

Kougami wants to stop, to wrap his arms around Ginoza. But he doesn't, because Ginoza has picked up his pace. He can only follow. 

It takes Ginoza a few moments to speak again, and when he does, he's quiet. “I had my own problems. I didn't need to lose anyone. I was told I should talk about my feelings, but I can't. Even this, what I'm telling you, is just the surface. But I decided to write it down. To get it out, even if it's fiction. Except.” He swallows. “I can't even do that.” He shudders. “I don't know what to do. I've lost everyone and I don't know what to do.” 

“You need someone,” Kougami says. 

Ginoza stops, stares at him. “Needing people is what got me into this. People like you. Are you going to tell me that loss is part of the job? That they were right?” 

“Loss is part of life,” Kougami says. “It doesn't matter what your job is.” 

“I'm not as good as dealing with it as you,” Ginoza mutters, wrapping his arms around himself. “Not as good as most people. And I'm selfish. I want people to stay.” 

“Ginoza-” 

“Thank you,” Ginoza says abruptly, lifting his eyes to Kougami's face, “for listening to me. But I can't do this. I have to go.” He starts walking. “Please don't follow me.” 

And then he's gone. Leaving Kougami alone on a street corner. It takes him several minutes to figure out where he is, and several more to move. 

*

Ginoza presses his face into his pillow, trying to fall asleep through sheer willpower. But he can't. There's a weight in his chest that wants to choke him, and no matter how hard he breathes he can't make it go away. Maybe he's breathing too hard. 

Loss is a part of life, and Ginoza feels pathetic for not being able to accept that. He feels pathetic for a lot of things. For the way his mind works, for being the one left behind, for wanting people to stay, for resenting them for leaving even when it isn't their fault, for hating himself, for not being able to write something that he knows so well because he's afraid of what will come out on the page. He hates that writing, which has always helped him, is making him scared. 

He hates that he has nothing else. 

Dime jumps onto the bed, curling up next to him, lending warmth. Dime has always been there for him. Dime cares about him when Ginoza can't even care about himself, like now. 

But Dime isn't human. And he knows that Dime isn't enough. 

He thinks he's probably scared Kougami off anyway. 

He starts laughing, a bit hysterically. There's tears in his eyes. 

Kougami scared him off, and he's gotten to return the favor. 

Dime shifts and nudges his arm, and Ginoza buries his face in Dime's fur instead of the pillow. Dime is warmer. He stops laughing, or crying, he's not sure which it is anymore. 

To be able to seek the comfort of a living, breathing human. Ginoza thinks, that would be nice. 

*

Akane is a kind person, which is why she accompanies Kougami to the cafe the next day. Ginoza isn't there, and Kougami isn't surprised. 

“How'd your date go?” Kagari says, raising an eyebrow. 

“I don't wanna talk about it,” Kougami mutters. 

“But--” 

Hinakawa puts his hand on Kagari's arm. “Don't.” 

“Fine.” Kagari turns his attention to Akane. “Haven't seen you around.” 

“I was trying to be a good friend by letting Kougami talk to other people,” Akane says. Kougami glances at the window table. For the first time in ages, the sun is out. It's a weak winter sunlight, but it's not raining. And Ginoza isn't there. 

“Miss Tsunemori,” Hinakawa says, “we have new teas. Would you like to try one?”

“Whichever one is your favorite,” Akane says. Hinakawa smiles and goes to make the tea. 

“Don't tell me you're gonna become a tea drinker,” Kagari says. “My coffee is the best in this city. In the country, even.” 

“I wouldn't say that,” Akane says. 

“You've had better?” Kagari asks. “Where? Who's making it? Tell me, Akane-chan!” 

Akane laughs, and Kougami can't help but smile to himself at their chatter. He wishes Ginoza could be part of this. He wishes that he could make Ginoza feel the way Akane and Kagari make Hinakawa feel. 

Akane touches his arm. “Where do you want to sit?” She has both their drinks. Kougami takes his coffee and leads them to a table by the bookshelves. 

“I didn't want to scare him away,” Kougami says after a moment. 

“He sounds like he's dealing with a lot of things,” Akane says. “Maybe he just needs time.” 

Kougami sighs. “That sounds terrible.” 

“Because there's nothing you can do,” Akane says. “But sometimes there isn't anything you can do except wait.”

“And if that doesn't work?” 

Akane sips her tea. “Then it wasn't meant to happen.” 

“That's a terrible answer.” 

“I know. And you're not very good at waiting.” She smiles. “I know it sounds hopeless, but that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm saying there's still a chance. Even if it doesn't seem like it.” 

“It doesn't,” Kougami says. “But I've always been good at moving on.” 

Akane frowns at him. “You say that like it's bad.” 

“Maybe,” Kougami sighs, “I need less reasons to need to move on so much.” 

*

Days pass. Sunny days, cold days, cloudy days. No rain. Akane is educated in many different types of tea by Hinakawa. Kougami suggests new books for Kagari to add to his cafe's library. The seat by the window remains empty. 

And then, one day, the rain starts again. 

It starts pouring, complete with wind driving the rain sideways, when Akane and Kougami are halfway to the cafe, and they run the rest of the way and end up dripping water into small puddles at their feet while ordering. Kagari has a mop leaning against the counter and a slippery when wet sign propped up in the middle of the floor. 

“This is really shitty,” he says.

“I hope this lets up by the time we head back,” Kougami says, raising his voice over the noise from the storm outside. 

“Doubt it,” Kagari says. “It's supposed to be storms all afternoon. Do you even look at the weather?” 

“Yes,” Kougami lies, taking his drink. He turns around, and nearly drops it. 

Ginoza is sitting at the window table. His hair is wet, dripping, and he's clutching his cup of coffee like it's a lifeline. But he's there. 

“Go on,” Akane says. 

Kougami makes his way to the table. Sits down. 

Ginoza looks up at him, takes in his soaked appearance. “You got caught too, huh?” 

“Yeah. It's been a while since I've seen you.” 

“I didn't scare you off?” Ginoza asks, hesitant. 

Kougami stares at him. “No. I thought I scared you off.” 

“I was scared,” Ginoza says. “Am scared. It's not because of you. Not in the way you're thinking.” 

“But you're here,” Kougami says. 

“I'm here.” Ginoza allows himself a small smile. Kougami has never seen him smile before, but he thinks now that Ginoza has a lovely smile. He wants to see it more. 

It's gone far too soon. 

But then Ginoza adds, “I can't promise much. But if the offer is still open, I'd like to...get dinner.” 

Kougami smiles wide enough for both of them. “The offer is still open. And I would love to take you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The friend Ginoza mentions is meant to be Risa, by the way.


End file.
